Family
by prettykitty473
Summary: These six, all different, joined each other and created the Team. Those differences define them, make the team what it is.


Family. A unit consisting of many with common relation. Typically, a husband, wife, and kid. Maybe even a dog or two. But not always. There are… exceptions.

Kaldur'ahm. Protégé of Aquaman, the Atlantean is a natural-born leader. He is calmer than most, always levelheaded and able to keep up with the antics of a certain speedster and acrobat. He is sought out for advice, and solves many a problem with his quick thinking and his way somehow knowing just what to say to make everything better. His abilities include the manipulation of water through sorcery, and is an expert at hand-to-hand combat. His weakness is intense heat or dehydration, due to his origin being from the water. His father is the Black Manta, but he chooses the side of good over evil.

M'Gann. A happy-go-lucky Martian, she tries her best to please others. She's always trying to bake, with all attempts unsuccessful. Her abilities include shapeshifting and telekinesis. Her weakness is fire, and she does her best to hide who she truly is, going so far as to take on the personality of a TV show character, complete with the silly catchphrase and all.. She uses her shapeshifting to appear as a green Martian for fear that her friends won't accept her as a white Martian (a practice that is seen on her home planet). Her uncle is Green Martian, and she tries to follow his goodness.

Wally. A spirited redhead with the speed to match his energy. After finding out that his uncle Barry was the Flash, he recreated his experiment and gained super speed, becoming Kid Flash. His power demands food, and he has an extremely high metabolism. He loves to joke around and flirt with girls, getting on a specific archer's nerves. His best friend is Robin, and together they are a disaster waiting to happen. They both have a high IQ, with his best subject being science. Some of his other abilities include super reflexes, quick healing, and super endurance. He plans on taking over the Flash legacy someday.

Artemis. A rough girl with a rougher past. Her mother is in a wheelchair and both her father and sister took the path of evil. She was trained to be tough and to be the best. She has a quick tongue and an even quicker attack, leaning on the kill-or-be-killed lifestyle she grew up with. She is loyal, and never switches side despite the temptations. Her skill lies within archery, making her the perfect cover as Green Arrow's niece. She is also a martial artist, so she can hold her own in hand-to-hand combat. Her greatest weakness, however, is herself. She gets insecure and holds herself back, even lashing out at others at times. It isn't easy to get her to open up, but what lies within is worth the effort.

Robin. Real name is Dick Grayson, but nobody is allowed to know that. His mentor is the one-and-only Batman, who is his ward in the real world. His parents were killed by mafia boss, and eventually he along with his mentor brought the man down. Few know of this, however, and they all make sure to keep it that way. He is an exceptional acrobat, and is agile and flexible. Under Batman's training, he is well-versed in combat and detective skills. He is highly intelligent, with math and technology being his greatest topics. He handles more than what most adults do, and does it with grace and dignity. He is a silent sufferer, and helps more than is helped. His weakness is his fear, of both losing loved ones and trying to become something he's not.

Superboy. A hot-headed clone who is naïve about life. He is rejected by Superman, who he is cloned after. He has super strength, super hearing, and near invulnerability, but lacks Superman's flying and heat vision powers. As with the famous Kryptonian, his weakness is kryptonite. He comes off as cold, and has a hard time showing emotions. He catches the eye of a certain green-skinned girl, and seems particularly fond of her company. He is quiet, and relies more on actions than words. Despite the rejection, Superboy wants to be just like Superman.

These six, all different, joined each other and created the Team. Those differences define them, make the team what it is. They are there for each other, like brother and sister, for better or for worse. There are the good times, marked down by movie nights and summer outings, and there are also the bad times, both amongst each other or all of them fighting against the world. They are all broken pieces in their own way, but those pieces come together to make a whole. They are not related by blood. Their bonds lie deeper, tucked away in their hearts.

They are a family. And nobody can say otherwise.

* * *

**I do not own YJ. Never have, never will. **


End file.
